


[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #21

by fanfictioning



Series: [AU] 오래된 전축 [10]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictioning/pseuds/fanfictioning
Summary: 병아리의 하루





	[판윙/AU/역아고] 오래된 전축 #21

# 21

 

[선호 POV]

 

하아아아아아아아-

암.

이렇게 날씨 좋은 날.

말도안돼.

연습실에 있다니.

으아아아아-

[아아아아아아아아아---앙]

[너 뭐하냐.]

깜딱이야.

[아, 태현형. 깜짝 놀랐잖아요.]

[누가 연습실바닥에 널부러져있으래. 성스러운 곳에서 뭐하는거야.]

[아, 형. 억울하잖아요, 그쵸. 이렇게 날씨가 좋은데.  
드넓은 풀밭을 뛰어다녀야하는거 아니냐고요, 이 청소년은.]

[청, 소년같은 소리하고있네. 너, 월말평가 준비는 했냐.]

[...저 포지션 보컬이에요.]

[그러면, 춤은 안 춰?]

[아니그게. 아, 맞다. 나 지금 피아노연습해야돼.]

[아니다. 너 잘왔어. 한 번 보자. 너 준비 어떻게 되고있는지.]

[아니, 아이. 아, 형. 왜 이래요. 갑자기.]

[어어? 어디서 뺄려고 그래. 자, 시작!]

하아이잉.

 

***

 

헉헉.

태현형한테 붙잡혀 있다가 겨우 탈출했다.

형, 너무 춤 잘춰. 쫄리는 건 당연하잖아.

[내 앞에서 자신있게 출 정도면, 누구 앞에서도 안 쫄거니까. 괜찮아.]

치잇.

아아, 배고파.

뭐, 먹을거 없나.

맞아, 식당에 내려가야지. 옆에 편의점도 있으니까.

아아, 좋아. 좋아.

먹을 거 천지.

그렇게 내려가던 중.

[오? 선호, 너 잘 만났다.]

흐악.

[아, 성운형. 좋은 아침. 나 지금, 좀 바빠서-]

[너, 월말평가 준비는 잘 하고 있어?]

[아, 지금. 태현형하고 댄스트레이닝 했어요. 오케오케.]

[너 포지션 보컬이잖아. 그치. 어디 한 번 보자.]

...

[아니, 아이. 그게 아니라. 나 지금, 방금. 춤, 추고-]

[오오케이~ 몸이 풀렸겠네. 자, 이제 성대도 풀어야지. 연습은 실전처럼! 커몬!]

[아, 형. 왜 그래요. 나 지금, 먹어야 돼..]

[이리와, 이리와.]

하하하ㅣ익.

나이거참. 미추어버리겠네.

 

***

 

하아악.

겨우 탈출했다.

춤, 보컬. 이제 모든 끝.

그러면, 드디어... 먹을 ㅅ...

[호, 선호. 왔서? 요, 왔쓰업?]

크으악.

[어, 현빈형. 안녕하세요. 저는, 지금. 어-]

[그러고보니, 선호. 월말평가는 어떻게 하고 있어? 유올라잇?]

아안돼..

[어, 저. 보컬하고 춤 연습 방금! 했거든요. 지금, 방금! 진짜!]

[진짜! 리얼리! 그럼 딱 좋아, 지금! 당신은 매우 럭키. 내가 지금 시간이 있어.

내가 랩 봐줄게, 준비해둔 거 있겠지. 당연히. 아니면 할거야, 매우 실망.

선호, 아이빌리뷰.]

그 모델같은 피지컬로 위에서 나를 딱 바라보는데..

나는 말을 할 수...

[당연히 있지요. 준비한거.]

[오케이, 베리굿. 라츠고~]

흐흑.

오늘 무슨 일야 이거.

운수가 왜 이래, 나.

 

***

 

헉헉.

히이잉.

나 진짜, 쓰러질 거 같아.

먹어야 돼.

먹어야... 오케.

도착했어.

행복한 마음으로 맛난 간식들을 트레이에 담고, 카드로 결제. 삑.

법인콰아~드.

세운엔터는 연습생들을 포함한 사원들에게 모두 개별카드를 만들어 주고.

물론, 법인카드는 아니지만. 충전식교통카드처럼 매달, 품위유지비라고 용돈을 넣어준다.

용돈이라고 하면 이상하지만, 이렇게 지원해주는 만큼.

상응하는 예절과 밖에서도 품위를 지켜줄 것을 요구하는 불문율.

연습생도, 한 명의 사원으로 대접하는 세운엔터. 이상한 일상생활.

그래도, 좋아. 내 품위는 먹을거리로 다 나가지만.

회사 안에서 결제하면 할인이니까, 예스굿~

또 식당 앞에는 건강한 과일이나, 호밀빵 같은 간식도 공짜로 상시구비.

하앙,

천국이구나아~.

한 입 먹어볼...

[오, 선호형]

날

막지마

누구냐

[어, 의웅아.]

[또 먹네, 우리 선호형.]

[형섭아... 넌 내가 지금 무슨 일을 겪고 왔는지 모를거야.]

[안 봐도 뻔하죠. 땡땡이치다가 선생님들한테 걸려서 잔뜩 연습하고 왔겠지.]

[...저엉돱! 그러니까 나 지금 먹는거 건들지마. 날 건들지마아~]

[뭔 노래에요 그게.]

[밥을 찬양하라~ 맛난 간식~ 그래서 너를 본 순가안~]

[의웅이형 우리 가요, 선호형 배고파서 살짝 이상해. 먹고나면 괜찮아질 걸.]

[그렇긴 하네. 아 맞다. 형섭아, 너한테 내 연습일지있지.]

[형 방에 있을걸요?]

[같이 쓰는데 무슨 내방니방이야.]

[알겠서요~ 까다롭네. 지금 가서 확인해봐요. 형 침대쪽에 있을걸? 어제...]

[아아아니. 오케오케. 빨리 올라가자. 선호형, 맛나게 드세요.]

[빠이~ 선호형. 저녁에 봬요~]

[오케오케.]

총총거리면서 계단을 올라가는 두 마리의 강아지들.

어유, 귀여워.

...자 이제 한 입 먹어볼까~

[유선호~]

아씨이...

후우. 후우.

예쁜 말. 예쁜 말.

[지성카운슬러님. 안녕하세요.]

[호오. 맛난거 먹네.]

[예. 저 아직, 한 입도.]

[나 이거 하나 주라.]

[...네?]

[오. 여억시, 상시흡입중 유선호. 하나의 과자도 넘겨줄 수 없다?]

흐윽. 치사해 지성형.

[그럼 이거... 하나만. 이거 제 돈주고 산거에요. 고마워해요.]

[넘 감사해요, 유선호 군. 잘 먹겠습니다. 역시 우리선호, 착해.]

[그럼요. 제가 누군데. 세운엔터의 기대주, 유선호아니겠습니까.]

[어, 선호형. 뭐 먹어요?]

아니넌뭐야. 다들어디서 오는거야.

1층로비에 식당과 편의점, 위치가 좋지 않아.

[어, 무엘아. 어디 갔다왔어?]

[예, 저 광현이랑. 요 앞에 편의점. 뭐 살거 있어서.]

[우리 자주 보네~ 여기에서 보네~]

[...광현아. 그건 무슨 노래냐.]

[앞 편의점에서 나오더라고요. 요새 씨앺인가봐요. 보네~ 널 보네~]

그저 시골햄찌, 우리 광현이.

막내연습생으로 귀여움 독차지.

무엘이는 내 바로 아래지만, 그런 광현이가 귀여운 듯 여기저기 같이 다닌다.

물론, 나에게는 그저 두 마리의 귀여운 강아지 두 마리가 꽁냥거리는 듯.

[어, 형 나 이거 먹고싶어.] / [어, 나두우~. 형, 하나 먹어도 돼요?]

이

이 사람들이이...

[쌩큐, 고마워요. 형. 역시 형 짱이에요.] / [역쉬이~ 우리 선호형밖에 없어, 저 올라가요.]

하아하아.

자, 이제. 드디어.

[오, 우리선호. 오늘도 멋지네.] / [선호형, 하이.] / [요, 선호오.]

쿠와아아앙.

[민현형, 안녕하세요. 관린이도 왔네. 우진형도 하이.]

[형한테 하이라니, 이라니. 오, 뭐야. 그거 내가 좋아하는거네. 오케이. 잘 먹을게.]

[우리 선호, 쌩큐. 일하고 온 형들먹으라고 미리 준비해놓는 정신. 좋아. 나도 하나 가져갈게.]

[그럼 나도 하나.]

아니이사람들이이이잉이이!!

[아니, 저. 지금.]

[오오, 다들 여기서 뭐하는과아~] / [우리들도 왔서요옹~. 어, 파티? 파티파티이~ 누구 생일?]

[재환형, 성우형. 어서 오세요. 아니 파티가 아니고, 이건 저 지금 제가.]

[선호가 준비했데, 형들 먹으라고. 착하네 우리선호.]

[오, 구래에~ 선호, 알라븅~ 땡큐땡큐. 나 이거 하나 먹을게. 오케오케 나 먼저 올라간다.] / [고마워요옹~]

[우진형, 저 이거 랩 플로우 좀 봐주세요.] / [오케, 랩연습실로 가자. 선호야 쌩큐~. 민현형. 예전에 그 모자..] / [오케이, 내 방에 있으니까 줄게.]

...

뭐가

지나간 것 같은데

내려다보니

내 트레이엔

딸랑

초코송이 하나.

흑.

아아앙.

울고싶어.

[오, 선호. 뭐하노?]

[안돼! 안돼!! 안돼!!! 안돼요. 안 줄거에요. 이거 내거야. 내거. 내 돈으로 샀어. 안 돼요, 다녤형!]

[...사람 놀라게, 왜이리 하이텐션인데? 안 가져간다 안 가져가. 젤리도 아닌데. 무슨.]

[하이텐션이 아니야아에요. 나 지금, 넘 배고픈데. 다들, 다들.. 가져가아. 후에에엥.]

[알겠다. 알겠어. 울지 말고. 내가 좀 사줄게. 먹고 싶은 거 말해봐라.]

[진짜, 진짜! 진짜죠. 와! 다녤형 짱! 다녤형. 나에겐 다녤형밖에 없어요오오..]

[닭살나겠네. 왜 이리 붙노, 치아라. 안 붙어도 사줄테니까.]

헤헷.

텐션업!

이거 먹고, 곧 있으면 저녁 시간!

날씨 좋지만, 안 나가고 연습한 보람이 있네.

역시,

세운엔터에 오길 잘 했어.

히힛.

 

 

***

 

 

/ 글쓴이의 사족

 

터져나오는 캐릭터,

와아앙.

뒷감당을 어떻게 하려구...

 

\--------------------------------  
<연습생들>

현실세계의 나이순  
이광현-안형섭-이의웅-김사무엘-유선호

이 세계관의 나이순  
유선호-김사무엘-이의웅-안형섭-이광현

 

이 세계관에서는. 선호가 가장 형입니다.

...별 이유는 없고, 그냥 형선호가 보고 싶었어요. 하핫.

동생같은 형. 귀여워 귀여워 선호.


End file.
